The Cullens Way of Truth or Dare
by RulerOfAllThingsTwilight
Summary: The cullens go full out on "vampire truth or dare". regular pairings, rated m for a reason people! Read to find out about the story. I suck at summarys.
1. The Cullens Get Bored

Chapter 1: She did what now!

(Alice pov)

Bella, Rose, and I were in the car driving home from our annual "No CULLEN Boys Allowed" weekend. This has got to be the best one yet! Who knew Bella had it in her!

"ALICE" roses voice broke threw my happy or…….naughty thoughts.

"Yes o dear wonderful sister of mine?" I asked her sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

"O My Carlisle this cannot be happening again" Bella cried form the backseat but you could tell from her smirk she was going to enjoy every second of the Alice vs. Rose fight.

"Fine we wont bella because we are in hearing distance of the house and we don't want the boys knowing our dirty little secrets from this weekend" Rose finished with a wink.

Bella just smirked back and said " I went past Emmett standers this weekend didn't I girls?". Rose and I burst out laughing "We all did bella, every single one of us" rose choked out in-between laughing.

" Every single one of us what?" Emmett asked us as we pulled into the driveway.

Bella paled more if possible " umm…nothing Emmett go play with jasper and Edward" she mumbled

"Ohhh I know what we can do!!" I yelled out jumping up and down.

"What?" my family asked in union. I put my wiked smile on as a clue. Bella caught on and groaned.

" Really alice? Again didn't we JUST play this!" she finished with her famous " are you crazy" look.

I spoke slowly " Truth……………..OR……………Dare" I said in a dark tone. I held my hand up when everyone started cheering.

" I wasn't done" I stated they all quieted down " Cullen Style" I finished

( This is JUST an into the rest of the chapters are going to be WAY longer so bear with this one until I can put another chapter up!) UPDATES COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Edwards pov)

"We have to play by the Cullen rules" Alice stated. All she got was blank stares and the sound of Esme and Carlisle umm… occupying themselves (if you don't get that stop reading).

Alice and Bella, my bella threw us annoyed glares.

"The cullen rules" my angel spoke. She held up fingers as alice stated all the rules.

"1. All dares have to take place inside the continental US.

2. Anything broken must be replaced before Carlisle and Esme find out.

3. Anything illegal must be cleaned up by the person giving the dare.

4. And the final rule is that if you refuse to complete the dare given to you, you must go to school naked for a week" Alice told us.

" Do you accept the rules" my bella asked

"HELL YAH!!"- Emmett

"Sure"- Rose

"DUHHHH!!"- Alice

"I Guess"- Jasper

"Yes"- Me

"Alright so now that we all agree lets play!" Bella finished.

Alice got up looked at the ceeling and yelled "FINALLY!!!!!"

We were all worried for alice. Bella was laughing. WTF why is she laughing!

"Bella?" I asked. She shook her head sending her hair flying everywhere.

"Nothing Nothing " she said waving me off.

I was curios but didn't push for details. When bella had calmed herself and alice down, we were getting started when all of the sudden we heard esmes voice " yes baby right there" she said in a moan

OMC ( o my Carislie) are they really doing this when we r in the house. I took a look at all my siblings and wifes face. They looked horrified. I felt bad for jasper too many emotions.

I looked into their minds.

"HOLY SHIT ARE PARENTS ARE …!!"-Emmett

" EWWWW I CAN SEE IT INMY MIND!!!" – Alice

" O MY CARISLE MAKE IT STOP"- Rose

"hmm get alice and run upstairs, stop my parents, or scream"- Jasper

"……………"-Bella (I cant hear her)

"Why don't we go somewhere else far…far…far…far away" Bella said nervosly.

"Yah then we can start the game" Emmett agreed

We grabbed all our stuff and went out the door. I grabbed over night bags for me and bella . I had plans for later. Wow never thought I would be thinking that. But I was so screw it. When bella reached me whail we were walking with everyone to the base-ball clearing she grabbed my hand and looked up at me. Not with brown eyes, but with topaz eyes.

" I didn't get my welcome back kiss" she said with a pout. I kissed her bottom lip.

" Just waite until tonight love" I said. Her eyes widened but she recovered and nodded at me.

We got to the feild and my whole family thought at the same time

" LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!"


End file.
